The technical field is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A method for manufacturing a semiconductor device may include the following steps: electrically connecting elements in a first substrate with elements in a second substrate using one or more interposers and one or more bonding wires; and providing a plastic package for enclosing the first substrate and the second substrate. The interposer(s) and/or the bonding wire(s) may undesirably add to a size and/or a cost associated with the semiconductor device.